RockClan/Roleplay
''Archives: '' 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6 ,7, 8,9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21, 22, 23, 24, 25, 26, 27, 28, 29, 30, 31, 32, 33, 34, 35, 36, 37. ---- "Let's be off, now." Ioheart commanded, with Meadowbee pressed on her shoulder. Stoatscar leaned on her other, making Ioheart feel like she was going to fall underneath to two cats. ''Ash''''storm'' 04:16, January 13, 2016 (UTC) Ren turned to Slash "are you hungry I caught a mouse while I was out " Slash let out a short sigh and shook her head. "I think it's time we left RockClan." ''Ash''''storm'' 04:20, January 13, 2016 (UTC) Runningstrike ran ahead. There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' and there is an 'E' so that makes 'Me' 04:21, January 13, 2016 (UTC) Ren nodded "when do you want to leave " "Maybe now..." Slash mewed, eyeing the grieving Waterstar. ''Ash''''storm'' 04:24, January 13, 2016 (UTC) Ren nodded "let's go " Slash nodded to Waterstar. "Thank you so much for all you've done... and I'm so sorry for your loose." ''Ash''''storm'' 04:28, January 13, 2016 (UTC) Ren nodded Creekdew walked into his aunt's den. "Waterstar, these guys are joining!" He mewed. There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' and there is an 'E' so that makes 'Me' Waterstar gave Creekdew the 'get out of here or i'll kill you face' "I don't think RockClan's the best place for kits..." she meowed lowly, giving Smokestorm's body a glace, that had Dazzleheart curled around his head, weeping. ''Ash''''storm'' 04:53, January 13, 2016 (UTC) Creekdew knew that look all to well, and took a step out of her den. "It is this, or out all alone in the forest." he pointed out. There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' and there is an 'E' so that makes 'Me' 04:54, January 13, 2016 (UTC) Cinnamon listened carefully "I don't know anymore," Waterstar mewed, depressed and sulked into her shadowy nest. Creekfrost perked up from the warriors den and hopped over. ''Ash''''storm'' 04:56, January 13, 2016 (UTC) "Umm.....welcome to the Clan I guess?" Creekdew mewed. There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' and there is an 'E' so that makes 'Me' 04:57, January 13, 2016 (UTC) "What's happening?" Creekfrost asked, eyeing the kits. ''Ash''''storm'' 04:59, January 13, 2016 (UTC) "New Clanmates i thinl." Creekdew mewed. There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' and there is an 'E' so that makes 'Me' 04:59, January 13, 2016 (UTC) Cinnamon looked at the cats Creekfrost gave his ears a thoughtful scratch. "Welcome to the Clan then." ''Ash''''storm'' 05:03, January 13, 2016 (UTC) "What are your names?" Creekdew asked. 05:04, January 13, 2016 (UTC) "I'm Cinnamon " Cinnamon mews Swiftbird's belly hurt more. Morningpaw's belly began to hurt badly. ''Ash''''storm'' 16:37, January 13, 2016 (UTC) Scared, Autumnkit padded tot he nursey. He had gotten a new name, it was his loner name but with 'kit' on the end. He was sent to the nursey, and he hated it. He wanted to keep his eyes closed forever, but no one would let him do that. There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' and there is an 'E' so that makes 'Me' 03:05, January 15, 2016 (UTC) Frozenkit's ears pricked up as Autumnkit entered the nursery, as he picked up an unfamiliar scent. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 06:36, January 15, 2016 (UTC) "Ow!" Swiftbird hissed when her belly hurt more. ''Ash''''storm'' 20:47, January 15, 2016 (UTC) The younger brother of Cinnamon already was done with the Clan, he curled up in the corner. There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' and there is an 'E' so that makes 'Me' 23:04, January 15, 2016 (UTC) Dewkit saw Autumnkit. ''Ash''''storm'' 23:07, January 15, 2016 (UTC) Autumnkit smelled Dewkit, and stayed still. There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' and there is an 'E' so that makes 'Me' 23:08, January 15, 2016 (UTC) Dewkit glared at the new kit. Badgerkit looked around fearfully. ''Ash''''storm'' 23:10, January 15, 2016 (UTC) Autumnkit could sense someone staring at him, he curled into a ball. "D-did I so something wrong?" he asked. There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' and there is an 'E' so that makes 'Me' 23:13, January 15, 2016 (UTC) "Your blocking my path, stupid face." Dewkit growled and stalked over to the kit. ''Ash''''storm'' 23:14, January 15, 2016 (UTC) "Oh, sorry. I couldn't see you." He mewed, clearing a path for the kit. There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' and there is an 'E' so that makes 'Me' 23:15, January 15, 2016 (UTC) "Much better, why not you run to be a weirdo with Badgerkit?" Dewkit asked in a snobby tone. ''Ash''''storm'' 23:17, January 15, 2016 (UTC) "Ummmm....o-okay. Whatever you want." Autumnkit mewed. There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' and there is an 'E' so that makes 'Me' 23:17, January 15, 2016 (UTC) Badgerkit looked at Autumnkit. ''Ash''''storm'' 23:19, January 15, 2016 (UTC) "Hi." Autumnkit whispered. There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' and there is an 'E' so that makes 'Me' 23:22, January 15, 2016 (UTC) Badgerkit didn't reply. He was frozen. ''Ash''''storm'' 23:25, January 15, 2016 (UTC) "Are you okay? D-did I hurt you?" Autumnkit asked. There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' and there is an 'E' so that makes 'Me' 23:27, January 15, 2016 (UTC) Badgerkit let out a high pitched squeal of fear. ''Ash''''storm'' 23:29, January 15, 2016 (UTC) "What? Is everything okay?" Autumnkit asked, jumping. "Am I ugly? Am I turning you too stone?" 23:32, January 15, 2016 (UTC) Badgerkit pointed a paw behind Autumnkit to see a huge striped face of a badger snarling at them. ''Ash''''storm'' 23:35, January 15, 2016 (UTC) "Ahhh! Cinnamonkit help!" Autumnkit screamed. There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' and there is an 'E' so that makes 'Me' 23:36, January 15, 2016 (UTC) The badger lunghed and snapped it's jaws around Badgerkit the kit screamed but stopped as the snap of his spine sounded in the air. ''Ash''''storm'' 23:39, January 15, 2016 (UTC) Backing up, Autumnkit wondered what to do. There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' and there is an 'E' so that makes 'Me' 23:39, January 15, 2016 (UTC) Creekfrost ran over to the badger and slashed it's muzzle, blocking it from Autumnkit. ''Ash''''storm'' 23:41, January 15, 2016 (UTC) Glancing fondly at the warrior, Autumnkit purred. -----Runningstrike jumped on the Highstrone. "I have retruned!" He yelled, loudly. There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' and there is an 'E' so that makes 'Me' 23:42, January 15, 2016 (UTC) "Badger!" Morningpaw yelled up to Runningstrike. Wtaerstar ran out of her den into battle. Swiftbird ranked her claws down the side of the badger. The pain in her belly went through her and she froze at the pain. At that moment, the badger swung it's claws across her throat. ''Ash''''storm'' 23:44, January 15, 2016 (UTC) Runningstrike jumped, calmly landing on the badger. There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' and there is an 'E' so that makes 'Me' 23:45, January 15, 2016 (UTC) Creekfrost turned to the kits and moved them away from the battle. --- Oilpelt leaped into battle. ''Ash''''storm'' 23:48, January 15, 2016 (UTC) Runningstrike, while attacking the badger, started his lie. "Tonight, both Stoatscar and Ioheart walk among the stars...." he mewed. There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' and there is an 'E' so that makes 'Me' 23:49, January 15, 2016 (UTC) Froststorm helped with the battle, she was hit in the head. ''Ash''''storm'' 23:50, January 15, 2016 (UTC) "As we were walking, a fox attacked. Both of them died saving mine, and the sick cats lies." Runningstrike mewed. There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' and there is an 'E' so that makes 'Me' 23:51, January 15, 2016 (UTC) Waterstar was knocked out quickly. Dazzleheart helped drive the badgers off. ''Ash''''storm'' 23:54, January 15, 2016 (UTC) "Waterstar?" Runningstirke mewed, running over to her. There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' and there is an 'E' so that makes 'Me' 23:55, January 15, 2016 (UTC) Waterstar didn't reply. Her breathing stopped. ---- Creekfrost hid the kits under a rock. "Now, your gonna stay there, okay?" ''Ash''''storm'' 23:56, January 15, 2016 (UTC) Runningstrike shook her. "I lost so much, I can't lose you too!" he mewed, pounding on her chest as hard as he could, to try to let her start breathing, "Please..." he mewed. There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' and there is an 'E' so that makes 'Me' 23:58, January 15, 2016 (UTC) "Waterstar!" Silverrain called. ~Spots Waterstar coughed weakly and opened her eyes. ''Ash''''storm'' 00:01, January 16, 2016 (UTC) "Are you okay, Waterstar?" ~Spots Waterstar nodded stiffly. I lost my first life.... ''[[User:Ashstorm|''Ash]]''storm'' 00:13, January 16, 2016 (UTC) Silverrain nodded. "What are we gonna do?" ~Spots "We have to drive them out," Waterstar decided. ''Ash''''storm'' 00:16, January 16, 2016 (UTC) Silverrain leapt onto the badger and clawed at it. ~Spots (could you maybe kill Blazeheart since he's inactive?) Oilpelt and Darkfrost helped. Morningpaw couldn't help in the battle, the pain was too much.... ---- Creekfrost stared at the kits with an eyelid twitching, waiting for them to reply. "That's the spirirt!" he mewed when they just stared at him. He bounded off to help the Clan. ''Ash''''storm'' 00:21, January 16, 2016 (UTC) (Sure) Blazeheart leapt onto the badger. ~Spots Darkfrost fought beside Dazzleheart. She saw a flash of ginger fur at the edge of her vision and turned to see her brother, Blazeheart, leap onto a badger. He seemed to be overpowering the young creature, but a larger one was bounding over to him. "Blazeheart, look out!" ''Ash''''storm'' 02:48, January 16, 2016 (UTC) Blazeheart turned around and was cornered by the Badgers. ~Spots "Blazeheart!" Darkfrost screeched and tried to claw passed the badgers, but one held her to the ground, snapping at her face. The shadow of the badgers blood stained teeth loomed above Blazeheart's throat. Darkfrost closed her eyes. No... [[User:Ashstorm|''Ash]]''storm'' 02:51, January 16, 2016 (UTC)'' Scorchclaw was fighting the larger badger. ~Spots Creekfrost bounded into camp and leapt at a badger. ''Ash''''storm'' 02:54, January 16, 2016 (UTC) Scorchclaw raked it's back. ~Spots (is he dead?) Dazzleheart ripped herself away from a badger and hopped over to defend the queens. ''Ash''''storm'' 02:58, January 16, 2016 (UTC) (Yah) Blazeheart glanced up at his sister, then laid limp on the ground. ~Spots Darkfrost let out a grief stricken breath. "No..." she moaned and froze in her spot, inside the battle. ''Ash''''storm'' 03:03, January 16, 2016 (UTC) Scorchclaw noticed a badger heading towards Darkfrost. "Watch out!" ~Spots Darkfrost didn't move, couldn't move, couldn't hear. Everything was ringing in her ears, everything was blurred. She swung her head around, everything appeared in slow motion. Everything was falling apart around her, until nothing was left, only her standing in darkness. ''Ash''''storm'' 03:07, January 16, 2016 (UTC) Scorchclaw pushed Darkfrost out of the way and slashed the badger. ~Spots Category:Runningfireclawheart Category:Browse Category:Wiki Stuff Category:Roleplay